One Last Chance
by AgentVaughn
Summary: Sark tries to convince Sydney to help him breakup Vaughn and Lauren
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes :  
  
This is somewhat of an alternate universe fiction, with the main difference from the 'real' Alias world, being that Vaughn and Lauren have yet to be married, nor are they engaged. However, they are in a fairly serious relationship. The timeline currently is four months after Sydney's return. Finally, to be perfectly honest, at the moment this story will come across more as a soap opera than a traditional episode of the show, but that will change in the future.  
  
A smile of satisfaction crossed Sydney's face as she unlaced her skates, looking at the empty sheet of ice. Although she was alone, there was something satisfying about shooting a round of pucks into the goal box. Or perhaps it was the memories that came with hockey, but she quickly put the thought from her mind, looking forward to having dinner with her father. She had been out of the country so much the past few months and was grateful they would have the chance to catch up on everything that had transpired. To her surprise a man with short blond hair stood in the dark hallway of the rink as she made her way to the building's exit. She would recognize the back of his head and his posture anywhere.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," he said simply, turning to face her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, her voice a mixture of anger and confusion. He slowly walked toward her, moving closer and closer until they were face to face.  
  
"Good afternoon Agent Bristow," he started. Suddenly the tone of his voice changed and he tightly wrapped his arms around her torso. His muscular chest pressed against her, causing her to gasp. "Sydney... I have an offer for you. One that I'm sure you can't refuse." His voice was soft, yet so seductive. It was like the waves of the ocean, undulating and pulsating, accentuating the words you and sure. Sydney's breaths were short and raspy. Her heart was pounding in her head as he continued his torment. Sark lowered his head to her neck placing his lips on it. His touch was like a feather, teasing yet pleasurable. Just as he slid her tongue out of his mouth, the firm grip of her hands on his shoulders stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Sydney sharply, finally recovering from the initial shock of his actions. Sark simply laughed and pushed her away.  
  
"You could have had me if you wanted... but I think you'd rather have something, or rather someONE else," he finally said.  
  
"And who would that be?" she replied, skeptically. Sark turned away, chuckling softly, still wearing a cat-like smile on his face.  
  
"Michael Vaughn." He slowly paced in a small circle waiting for her to respond. However, she said nothing, so he continued. "I know how hard things have been since your return, Sydney. You're still hopelessly in love with him. The problem is... you can't have him because he's with Lauren. That's where I come in. You see, I have a thing for her. So here's the deal ..."  
  
"I would never help anyone do something like that!" she interrupted, knowing exactly what he wanted her to do. His eyes narrowed into slits. No one spoke to him like that and got away with it. He was the one that called the shots. He had done it to her before when interfering with one of her missions, and this time would be no different. Noticing the anger in her eyes, Sark calmed himself and quickly changed his expression to one that was more soft, innocent, and almost sad.  
  
"Sydney... can you see what your life will be like without Vaughn? Look down the road to his wedding day..." his voice trailed off as he took stock of her emotions. Almost instantly her fury seemed to vanish and her defenses sapped of their strength. 'Right where I want her,' he thought to himself with a wicked smile.  
  
"You walk down the aisle and see him standing before you. Never has he looked so handsome, is what you think as you walk toward him. Yet instead of taking your hand, he reaches for someone else. As you turn to see where he is going, you see him going to Lauren. As time passes you only realize how much more you've lost..."  
  
Sydney turned her back to him, trying to hide her feelings. Sark was right. It would hurt. "Look at me, Sydney," he commanded, whirling her around and looking straight at her. She continued to avert his gaze as tears began to form in her eyes. He moved closer to her, gently embracing her. She stood motionless, trying to ignore him, yet she heard every word he said. "Can you see it? Can you see what will happen if you do not help me? Can you feel it? Can you feel the misery of a future without Vaughn?" Sydney remained in her daze. She tried to pull away from him, but felt as if her feet were cemented in place. He stroked her face and whispered, "Another five years into the future, Lauren gives birth to a child...his..." She choked back another sob, his words tearing into her heart. She wanted it so bad... Sark stepped away from Sydney, a triumphant smile on his face. He knew she had cracked.  
  
"I..."she began, finally speaking. "I w..."  
  
"Go on, say it," he gently prodded.  
  
She paused again, to steady herself, her voice now stronger. "I won't do it. I could never hurt Vaughn like this. If he wants to be with someone else, than so be it. I can live with the pain, but I could never live with myself for helping a snake like you."  
  
Sark was shocked. He had been positive he had her. However, his awe turned to anger. "Fine... then I'll do it myself, but mark my words. You'll regret this every time you see him with Lauren!" he spat before storming out of the deserted rink.  
  
Sydney collapsed to her knees, now letting the tears fall freely. "Vaughn, I will keep that promise," she whispered, as she buried her face in her hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes :  
  
First, I would like to thank everyone who has taken time to read my story. I also appreciate the reviews. (  
  
Here are answers to the questions that have been raised about the story.  
  
1. What was with Sark and kissing Sydney like that?  
  
Sark kissed Sydney to throw her off guard and take control of the situation so he could make his offer without her interfering.  
  
2. This isn't a Sarkney story?  
  
Honestly, at this time I am not completely sure what will happen at the end of the story as far as romantic pairings. I may post alternate endings if I am unsure of what is the 'best' outcome. An original character will be introduced, most likely with a rather minor role.  
  
Chapter 2 takes place the night of the events in Chapter 1.  
  
Val sauntered down the aisle of the nearly deserted diner inspecting each booth. Her right hand swept a large, damp, white wash cloth across each table, while the left plunked the salt and pepper shakers against the proper end of each table. There was a stickiness about the air and she could feel the grease from years of cooking house specialties such as over- easy eggs and fried chicken. Yet she felt right at home. It was to be expected. After all, she had spent the last fifty years working the establishment. She let out a heavy sigh as she set down a tub of dirty dishes on the edge of one table, looking to see who remained in the restaurant. She was alone, with the exception of two people, whom had been there for the past two hours. One of them was a woman who could not be more than thirty years old. She had shoulder length brown hair and a face whose beauty was hidden by her stare into a swirl of mashed potatoes and gravy lying next to a thick slice of meat loaf on her plate. The other was a man who bore a resemblance to her, presumably her father. His expression was stern yet gentle and full of concern.  
  
"Sydney..." she finally heard him say.  
  
Val decided to give the pair some privacy, and made her way back to the front of the diner. "Can I getcha anything else?" she asked in a slightly harsh tone, stopping briefly at their booth.  
  
The voice startled Sydney, causing her to nearly knock jump over her cup of coffee, but she quickly recovered. "No thank you," Sydney replied, forcing a smile.  
  
The waitress turned to Jack, who shook his head. "Alrighty... I'll be at the counter if ya'll need anything."  
  
He took his daughter's hand in his, saying nothing, but wanting her to know that he was there for her if she wanted to talk. Despite his veneer of complete calm and control over the situation, hundreds of thoughts raced through his mind. What could have happened over the course of a few hours to make Sydney act like this? Had she gotten into a fight with Lauren? Was the pressure of pretending that nothing had happened between herself and the man she loved too, while maintaining a working relationship too much?  
  
"Dad... dad..." he heard someone call, breaking him out of his thoughts. "What I have to say may come as a surprise to you, but certain events have transpired making my decision a must."  
  
"Go on," he managed to say, locking his eyes with hers.  
  
She took a deep breath before continuing. "I would like to request a transfer to a different C.I.A. office, preferably outside of California, where I will continue serving in any capacity which may be required of me."  
  
Jack's mouth dropped open slightly, trying to comprehend his daughter's statement. Could she have really said what he thought she said? Transfer? Outside of California? He took a few moments to compose himself before speaking. "Sydney, listen to me. Whatever you are going through, we can deal with it here in Los Angeles. I am here to help you. Dixon, Marshall, and Weiss... they are here for you as well. You do not have to leave. It is not the answer to your problems. Trust me."  
  
Sydney shook her head slowly. "No... not after what happened today," she said an expression of pain coming to her face as she remembered how Sark had almost broken her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked gently.  
  
"I... I was at the ice rink, and he came..." she began, not looking at her father, as she tried to steady her voice.  
  
"Who?" inquired Jack in a concerned tone.  
  
"Sark... he... he wanted me to..." she gasped.  
  
"What did Sark want?" he asked, his voice suddenly becoming stern. "Has the Covenant made some demands? Did he threaten you?"  
  
Sydney shook her head. "No...it's not like that at all..." She stopped suddenly again, breathing hard, a far away look in her eyes as if she were reliving the incident. "I thought that I had accepted that things between Vaughn and myself were over, but I didn't realize that I was lying myself until Sark... he tried to convince me to help him break up Vaughn's relationship with Lauren. I... I told him no, but he kept trying to convince me... trying to make me see what life would be like without Vaughn ."  
  
"Sydney," he began in an emphatic tone. "Vaughn was NEVER good enough for you. Would he have given up hope that you were alive if he truly loved you? You know the answer to that question as well as I do."  
  
She let out a sigh of resignation. "While that may be true... I think I could hurt him by staying in Los Angeles... that and compromise my work as an agent."  
  
Jack frowned. "Well..." She did have a point. If her feelings were to get the best of her the results could be disastrous. Not to mention, he was adamant that Sark not have his way. Perhaps a few months in Washington would allow her to see that life would go on without Vaughn. "Are you sure this is what you really want?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, taking her father's hand. "It will be hard leaving you..."  
  
"I know you must feel like you are being forced out, but trust me, everything will work out for you some day. I promise," he said in a fatherly tone, as he reached over the table to embrace his daughter.  
  
"Thank you for understanding, Dad," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "I will return as soon as I feel ready."  
  
"I will make the necessary arrangements in the morning. However, it will be a few days until your transfer will be finalized. Just promise me this... think this through and determine if this is what you really want."  
  
Sydney simply nodded in reply. "I'll miss you," she whispered.  
  
"I'll miss you too." 


End file.
